


you dug your teeth in

by ohmcgee



Series: little beasts [56]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Assassins AU, LEAVE ME ALONE WITH MY TRASH, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, filthy filth, sex while high, strippers and blow, wallsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce thinks they deserve to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you dug your teeth in

**Author's Note:**

> This is um, mostly just for [likewinning](http://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning). Sorta kinda part of her [little beasts verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/271950) If you want to know what the hell is going on here or if you just like sexy hot kinda messed AUs you should definitely check it out.

They don’t celebrate very often. Bruce always says the kill should be enough of a reward for them, or for Dick the pile of ashes -- but when they do --

When they do, Bruce goes all fucking _out._

 

***

Their last job took a fucking month to case, involved so many covers even Jason got confused who he was supposed to be at any given time, and Dick even ended up blowing one of his and had to shoot some poor asshole in the face to keep from giving him away. It was one of the biggest clusterfucks they’ve had since they all started working together, but when it was over, when they finally got the motherfucker hell-bent on wiping out a whole nation with some kind of biological warfare, set his lab on fire and watched the flames try and touch the sky, when it was _finally_ over Bruce said “Clear your schedules, boys. I think we all deserve a little fun.”

The best thing about being a rich fuck killer-for-hire, Jason soon realizes, is the _parties._ They all meet up at the manor around nine and the strippers are already there, dancing on poles in what used to be the main dining room, ten thousand dollar bottles of Scotch stocked in the bar, and so much blow Jason wonders if Bruce left any for anyone _else._

Jason hasn’t seen Bruce drunk often, once or twice maybe, but never out of control -- unless you count breaking into someone else’s car just so he could fuck Jason in the back of it being out of control, and Jason doesn’t. And he doesn’t get drunk tonight either, just sits back and sips his scotch, watches Dick dance with the strippers, shakes his head when he works the pole better than most of the girls he hired. 

“Thanks for inviting Roy,” Jason says, on the floor between Bruce’s legs. One of the girls has Roy’ on his knees, her hands tight in his hair as she grinds her pussy against his face. “I think he might be enjoying himself.”

“He was a big help, whether I like to admit it or not,” Bruce says just loud enough for Jason to hear. “He deserves it. Where’s Tim?” 

“Um,” Jason says. “Damian had a thing.”

“Damian,” Bruce says and Jason sees the way his lips curl up, the way his fingers tighten around his glass. 

“Hey,” Jason says, trying to cut that off before it goes someplace nasty, hops off the floor and grabs Bruce’s arm. “Come on..”

He drags Bruce up the stairs and into his room, pushes Bruce back against the door and drops to his knees, digs the baggie of coke and the rolled up fifty out of his pocket and hands it to Bruce as he mouths at his cock through his pants. Bruce leans toward the dresser as Jay gets his pants undone and wraps his hand around Bruce’s dick, licks it from base to tip as Bruce pours out a line and takes a hit. Jason hears Bruce's head thud against the door when he stands back up, feels his hand in his hair, fingers digging into his scalp.

“You always know what I need,” he murmurs and grabs Jason’s face with both hands, fucks his cock down Jason’s throat again and again, groans so loud when Jason gags around him that the people downstairs can probably hear him even over the music. “You. I always need -- _fuck_ you.”

That -- that right there is how you can tell Bruce is higher than a fucking kite. He starts talking, saying things you’d never catch him saying sober, tells Jason how much he _needs_ him, touches his face and looks at him with this kind of reverence that makes Jason’s skin feel too tight. It’s not that Jason doesn’t _know_ that this thing he and Bruce have, have _always_ had, is more than just fucking and sucking. He’s known ever since Yemen, when Jason got captured and tortured, the look in Bruce’s eyes when he found him, how he walked in the hotel room later that night with blood splatter on his face and the smell of hydrofluoric acid on his clothes, spent hours looking over Jason’s body, cataloguing every scar the bastards left on him. He never even fucked him and that’s how Jason knew.

Still, he can’t actually deal with _hearing_ it if he’s not fucked up too, so he pulls off of Bruce with a filthy slurp and stands up, leans over the dresser and does a line, lets Bruce pull him in and lick the coke off his face, fuck his tongue into his mouth as he gets him out of his jeans, squeezes Jason’s bare ass and lifts him up, shoves him against the back of the door and grinds their dicks together when Jason wraps his legs around him.

“Fuck me,” Jason claws at him, the coke kicking in and making everything _fucking fantastic_ , making him even more impatient to be fucking filled up with Bruce’s cock. “Fuck me fuck me -- _fuck_ \--” He bangs his head on the door when Bruce thrusts inside of him, digs his fingers into the thick scar on his shoulder and tightens his legs around him. 

“Love being inside you,” Bruce mutters, closing his teeth around Jason’s throat as he fucks into him. “Love how you feel around my cock. Love --”

“Harder,” Jason grits out, needs Bruce to just shut _up_ and fuck him through the fucking door like he needs. “Fuck me _harder._ ”

“Anything,” Bruce says and just fucking pounds into Jason so hard the door rattles, fingers digging into Jason’s hips so hard and tight his nails bite into Jason’s skin, and Jason doesn’t bruise easily but there will definitely be bruises there in the morning Bruce is gripping him so tight. “God, Jay.”

“Yeah,” Jason groans, throws his head back and lets Bruce sink his teeth into his throat, mark him up. “ _Fuck_ yeah.”

Bruce grips the bottom of Jason’s thighs and picks him up, walks them over to the bed and lays Jason on the edge, spreads Jason’s legs wide, holds him by the ankles while he pounds into him. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jason says, gets his hand on his dick as Bruce just fucking _slams_ into him over and over until Jason arches his back and screams, comes so hard and for so long he doesn’t think he’s ever going to _stop_.

“Christ, Jay,” Bruce gasps, pulls out of Jason and wraps his hand around his cock, locks eyes with Jason as he jerks himself off hard and fast, reaches down and squeezes Jason’s thigh with his free hand when he comes, a near inhuman noise leaving his mouth as he spills all over Jason’s chest. 

“Jesus fuck, B,” Jason says when he can string words together again, drags his fingers through Bruce’s come on his chest and brings it to his mouth, licks it off and moans like it’s it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. “We should party more often.”

“Mm,” Bruce says, kneeling down on the floor and hooking his arms around Jason’s thighs, bringing his ass to his face. “Party’s not over yet.”


End file.
